


A Proper Welcome

by Aviss



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as welcomes went, this one was severely lacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Welcome

**A proper welcome**

As far as welcomes went, this one was severely lacking.

Hikaru sighed and grabbed the black stone, placing it on the board. One would think that after two weeks apart, playing games in different cities, the moment they were back home they would be all over each other. They still were, after all, hormonal teenagers.

But no, Akira was far too uptight for that. He should be used to it, Hikaru knew this; they had been together for close to five years and sharing a house for the past two, and Hikaru still couldn't get over how formal and stiff his lover could be sometimes.

He hadn't expected wild sex on the front door, he was a realist; but for Akira to just look up from the goban and say, "Welcome home," was a bit too cold.

Somehow he had ended up sitting opposite to Akira with the board between them, as deeply involved in the game as they always were, but his mind was not entirely on it.

He had not wanted to come back after playing Go for two weeks to play some more, though he had missed his games with Akira. What he had wanted to do was to take Akira to the bedroom and undress him slowly, covering all his body with kisses and caresses until he was moaning and panting, and then spend the night making love to him, taking him slowly and gently until both of them fell asleep entwined.

Hikaru snorted amused at his own mental image, earning an annoyed look from the other boy. Fat chance of that happening. If the years living with Akira had taught him something it was that he had no sense of romance whatsoever.

"If you don't want to play, Shindou," Akira said irritated, "you don't have to."

"Yeah, sure," Hikaru said under his breath, placing another stone in the board. And then he did a double take, and winced.

He was losing. No, that wasn't correct, he was getting seriously beaten. His mind must have been wandering for some time, and the stones appeared to have been put at random. Chagrined, he looked up. Akira was glaring darkly at him, and Hikaru smiled apologetically.

"Umm--"

"Yes, Shindou?" Akira asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I--"

_Fuck it!_ Hikaru thought; and throwing all pretence to the wind grabbed Akira's hand and pulled. Akira stumbled forwards and was about to crash against the goban when Hikaru moved to the side, making them both fall on to the floor.

"What are you doing, Shin--" before he could finish the sentence, Hikaru was kissing him deeply and pinning him to the floor with his body.

That was what he had been missing for the past two weeks, the feel and taste of his lover. Akira struggled for a second before giving up with a sigh and kissing Hikaru back with passion.

This was coming home: the hot mouth opening under his, the agile tongue playing with his, the warm breath mingling with his and the sounds that went straight to his blood. Oh, how he had missed this! Hikaru aligned their bodies, wanting just to feel closer to Akira, and pushed against him.

"Shindou," Akira's voice sounded breathless, and Hikaru moved his mouth down, kissing Akira's neck and still moving against him, unable to stop. "Stop it, Shindou."

Hikaru kissed him again to shut him up, Akira was not putting much of a fight if he really didn't want this; he was pushing up with small helpless moans. It looked as if he had missed Hikaru as much as Hikaru had missed him.

Their kisses turned frantic in no time, and too late Hikaru realized what was going to happen. But still he couldn't stop; he kept pushing, rubbing himself against Akira as the pressure built up, coiling tightly in his belly. He felt Akira stiffening under him and it was just few seconds later that he came, panting against the other boy's mouth.

"Get off, Shindou," Akira's voice had no right to sound that annoyed after a climax, and Hikaru moved reluctantly from his comfortable position on top of him.

"Akira--"

"You!" Akira spluttered for a few second, and Hikaru looked up to see him squirming, flushed. "Couldn't you wait to get to the bedroom like a normal person? I haven't-- I can't believe you--" he was at a lost for words, which was a novelty, and Hikaru saw him look at his own crotch and wince.

Hikaru had the grace to look ashamed for a moment. It had been a long time since he had behaved like the hormonal teenager he was, and had not been able to wait and make proper love to his boyfriend. But--

He had an idea. Standing up he approached the other boy and smiled charmingly.

"Sorry, Akira. As an apology, allow me to wash your back."

…


End file.
